


[Podfic] The Importance of February 14th

by captainvonchan



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Valentine's Day, ridiculous fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 19:35:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3908032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainvonchan/pseuds/captainvonchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock was born on Valentine's Day.  John doesn't know this and invites him out on a date.  Sherlock assumes it's a birthday celebration and believes so right up until the moment John kisses him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Importance of February 14th

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cypress_tree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cypress_tree/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Importance of February 14th](https://archiveofourown.org/works/553179) by [cypress_tree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cypress_tree/pseuds/cypress_tree). 



**Title** : The Importance of February 14th  
**Author** : [Cypress_Tree](http://archiveofourown.org/users/cypress_tree/pseuds/cypress_tree)  
**Reader** : [CaptainVonChan](http://archiveofourown.org/users/captainvonchan/pseuds/captainvonchan)  
**Length** : 00:17:00  
  
MP3 can be found: [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/importance-of-february-14th)  
Stream it: [here](http://captainvonchan.tumblr.com/post/113036127279/so-i-finally-did-another-podfic-this-time-from)

**Original text** : [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/553179)

**Author's Note:**

> A big thank you to [cypress_tree](http://archiveofourown.org/users/cypress_tree/pseuds/cypress_tree) for letting me play with this fic. I had a lot of fun recording this. This is a beautifully fluffy fic that I absolutely adored. Again thank you Cypress_Tree!


End file.
